Creatures of Logic
by Primaballerina235
Summary: The year is 1981 and a beautiful baby girl is born into the world from an African mother, an American father, and onto to British soil. That same year Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort has taken over and changed Magical Britain completely. Years later, she is suddenly forced into pureblood society and the drama of Lord Voldemort's court. Will she be a success or another horror story?


Ambrosia could not help but grimace a little as she walked up to her family's manor. She had just gotten back to England from boarding school, and it had been nothing but wet and cold since she had arrived. It was a sharp contrast from the warm climate of the island in the Carribean where her school was located. After taking an international portkey to London, she then took a two-hour train ride to Hertfordshire and then apparated to the edge of the manor's wards. Why she couldn't have just apparated when she got to London was beyond her, but her mother was concerned for her safety she was only fifteen and shouldn't be apparating in the first place. She knocked steadily on the front door once she had reached it and it opened immediately. "Missus Sia!" Dolly one of her family's house elves greeted her eagerly at the door after not seeing her for three years it was understandable. Dolly quickly lead her to the drawing room where her family greeted her. "My darling girl, how you have grown!" Ambrosia smiled at the sight of her ever graceful and effusive mother. "I have missed you, mother." She responded embracing her. Her mother eventually let go and led her to her father. Jace Regas was a proud and serious man who had come from America to England to make a name for himself. It came as a shock when Marie Shackebolt known for her charm and happy air had married the grim outsider, and many people questioned the logic of a match. The Shacklebolts were one of the sacred families and held great political power but significantly less money. They weren't broke, but they weren't rich either, and at the time her father was penniless and nameless. However, eventually business took off, and her family was one of the richest wizards in the country. The expectations were high for her, and her brother and their father was the chief source of the pressure. But even Jace Regas was moved enough to give his daughter, whom he had not seen in two years, a hug. Her brother Liam hugged her immediately after greeting her with a smile. She then turned to the person who she had missed the most besides her loyal mother. "Grandmama!" Her grandmother gave her hug and immediately sat her down next to her to talk. "Well, I certainly hope you learned something useful at that school. Imagine being prevented from seeing your family for two years in the spirit of education! And what they charge-" "Mama please Essence is an amazing school and is renown around the world getting in is a great honor." Ambrosia couldn't help but think back to the school. Essence offered various programs consisting of two to three years of learning politics, etiquette, and most importantly the greater secrets of magic along with the basics. To build character they often did not allow for the students there to see their families or have contact with the outside world. "Hmph, that world-class education will be put to the test soon enough with all the drama going on now as a result of the growing resistance movement." Ambrosia, of course, knew what she was talking about Essence cared about their reputation and the success of their students. They not only gave them an amazing education but for promising students, some teachers kept correspondence with them and gave them some access to their spy network the school has. "You will no doubt have realized the importance of your position in our family has heiress to the Shacklebolt family and you are the same age as many of the heirs to the great houses." Ambrosia down at her hands as she realized the little bubble that she had been living in for the past two years had just been popped. Her father continued "This arrived two days ago." A letter addressed to her from the Narcissa Malfoy was in front of her. She opened it admiring the elegant hand it had been written in and read the contents aloud to her family.

 _Dear Ambrosia Sophronia Marie Shacklebolt Regas the Heiress of the Noble House Shacklebolt,_

 _It would be the pleasure of my family if you would attend a garden soiree at Malfoy Manor on the tenth of July at three o'clock. We look forward to making your acquaintance._

 _Cordially,_

Lady Malfoy

No one looked shocked at the invitation although it was slightly unusual. Although her parents were part of higher society, they were not intimate enough with the Malfoys to be invited to an event such as this. Ambrosia was an heiress who had been out of the country for the past two years and was homeschooled previously and was now going to Hogwarts. "This is a good opportunity for you to get acquainted with many possible marriage options. The Malfoy heir is not particularly smart-" "The Black heir is a bigger catch though-" "If you want to pass the Shacklebolt name down the Zabini boy has money, but no lordship-" Ambrosia heard nothing but her various family members trying to dictate what to do with her life and became more than a little annoyed. "Perhaps we could wait a little before trying to figure out who I'm going to marry." There was a pause, and then her mother spoke softly. "I do not think you understand what is at stake there are rebels against the Dark Lord's rule trying to take over, purebloods are killing each other to try and gain his favor, the new laws for heirs and heiress are slowly put into place, and in the next few years, it is rumored that he will proclaim an heir to the throne. We need to get a more secure position if we wish to get through the next few years." Ambrosia looked at her mother in shock, and nervous her mother sounded nervous which was something she had never heard from her usually serene mother she didn't know how to respond. She looked at her grandmother, father, and her brother and they all had the same countenance of fear for what was going to happen. Ambrosia took a deep breath and feared for what was to come.

* * *

Ambrosia arrived at the gates of Malfoy Manor about twenty minutes past three her parents felt that she should arrive fashionably late to prevent any awkward conversations if she was the first one there. She and her parents were escorted to the gardens by a house-elf and were received by Lady Malfoy herself. "Miss Regas I'm delighted to see that you and your parents could make it." Ambrosia's parents thanked Lady Malfoy and walked over to wear the various adults were talking. "The children are out in the gazebo they are all excited to make your acquaintance I'm sure." Lady Malfoy said with a smile on her face and a tone with slight insincerity. Ambrosia had a slight panic attack as she caught a glimpse of the collection of gorgeous, rich, entitled teenagers lounging and talking amongst themselves. Lady Malfoy left her to go back to the adults as soon as the group came into view. Ambrosia was more than aware that they were all staring at her as she walked to the gazebo. She knew she looked the part with one of her gorgeous light blue summer robes from the island showcasing her long legs and rich chocolate skin in her head though she was praying she wouldn't trip and make a fool of herself. As soon as she reached them, everyone stood up most of them were below her in status since she was an heiress of one of the wealthiest sacred 28 families thanks to her father and most of them were just members of Sacred 28 families. However, the Black and Malfoy heir she curtsied to has was the custom since they were above her in status and received the bows and curtsies of those below her with elegance and pride. "Miss Regas it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." "Thank you..." "Blaise Zabini." "Thank you, Zabini." I gave him a soft smile as he helped me into my chair as everyone else sat down and then proceeded to introduce themselves. "Daphne Greengrass and this is my sister Astoria." A haughty blonde witch said to me as if she was insulted I didn't already know who she was. "Draco Malfoy." He offered no further words or greetings, and his facial expression was that of a child who just learned he had to share and didn't want to. A few others were there: Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, and Millicent Bulstrode but the essential people were the black clan. Avianna Black was the daughter of Regulus Black and his wife, Aitana, and Malaki where twins and younger siblings of the Black heir. Lastly was the Black and Potter heir and one of the favorites of the court Hadrian Potter-Black. The first thing that Ambrosia noticed was the lack of connection and trust in people they weren't related to that was visible in the body language of the people sitting there. They all seemed to defer to Hadrian some less than others of course but he seemed to be the leader. Although how much of it was from his status versus actual loyalty he inspired remained to be seen. "How was it? Going to Essence I mean." Aitana burst out breaking the silence blushing at the look of reprimand her twin sent her. Ambrosia smiled warmly and responded. "It was very freeing, I became so more in touch with my magic." It grew silent again until Daphne spoke up to the group in general. "Have you heard about the new clause of the law they are adding? Can you imagine being trained by the Dark Lord himself?" "Heirs won't be trained directly by the Dark Lord especially not heiress. Don't get your hopes up." Daphne glared at Draco's comment and replied scathingly. "I have as much chance if not more than you Draco. The only thing your good for is-" "Daphne. Not in the presence of our guest." Hadrian said quietly but firmly, and Daphne looked slightly annoyed at the chastisement but listened regardless. "I do believe that he is supposed to oversee our education especially those who are particularly talented." The Nott boy added appeasing both Daphne and Malfoy. "Of course the main point is to receive a mastery in a branch of magic, which is something not seen in Hogwarts even now." Pansy added haughtily and Astoria looked at her with disdain. "The _main_ point is to get in touch with our magic and have a better chance of defending ourselves should we need to and being better equipped to understand the old rites the Dark Lord is reinstating." Astoria was correct especially about defending ourselves the Dark Lord was preparing for war against the rebel many families did not appreciate the way muggleborn are handled in our society. Any muggleborn born was promptly removed from their muggle parents and if they were part of an existing family born from a squib line they were raised with that family. If they were related to an extinct house, they could restart it after they turned seventeen and were put in an orphanage overseen by the court the goal is to raise all wizards like wizards. Both pureblood extremists and muggleborn supporters were against it for different reasons of course and with the first generation of the children raised in these orphanages and households starting Hogwarts tensions were high. "Even if we do not get trained by the Dark Lord himself members of the court will be training us too can you imagine being taught by Bellatrix Lestrange or Severus Snape." I said calmly with a touch of excitement. It was a comment primarily made to draw attention to myself and also because I was honestly excited. Although she was a member of the BLack family, none of the occupants of the table were that familiar with Bellatrix seeing as she was known as a psychotic bitch in the war. Snape was known to be just as dangerous and more subtle about it and was the current headmaster of Hogwarts. Both were the Dark Lord's most trusted advisors and kept to themselves. "Bellatrix Lestrange is a known psychopath, Miss Regas." Hadrian said with a strange tone between disgust and admiration. "She is just in touch with her magic. Do you doubt the Dark Lord's judgment." He stared at me and then spoke tot he group. "Why don't we walk around the garden for a little? We have been sitting for a while now. Miss Regas..." He stood up and then gestured to help me stand up with his hand. I took it and stared him in the eye and was lead out of the gazebo not paying attention to the movement occurring behind me of everyone else.


End file.
